Possession
by No.13
Summary: De-anon from the kink meme. Prompt: Thorin/Bilbo, draped in gems.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the franchise.

**Warnings: **Angsty and creepy.

**AN:** Written in reply to a prompt on the kink meme on lj. Hope you enjoy reading?

* * *

**Possession**

It is supposed to counteract the gold sickness.

Bilbo isn't certain if it does. But he sits still when Thorin makes him sit down in Erebor's treasure hall. Around them the immeasurable riches glitter under the light of a thousand torches – and the silence is suffocating.

Thorin seems unbothered, instead he rummages around in the piles of gold and diamonds, picking up something here, another thing there and humming under his breath. The pockets of his coats are laden, when he returns to Bilbo.

Without a word he reaches out and takes hold of Bilbo's left hand - small and soft, once again due to Oin's salves. Pale, too, for the lack of sunlight.

Already there rings on four out of five fingers. On his thumb rests a broad golden band, a smaller one decorated by a single ruby on his second finger. A heavy ring topped with a large sapphire on his middle finger, and two rings on his ring finger – one made from mithril, the other from silver and inlaid with small sparkling gemstones.

Thorin reverently slips a sixth ring on Bilbo's pinky. This one is golden with emeralds. To his surprise, Thorin retrieves another object from his pocket – something golden, that looks like a mix of a claw and a nail – and places it on Bilbo's fingertip.

It feels weird, though it does not slip off. Thought Bilbo notices, the moment Thorin lets go of his hand, that it makes him spread his fingers awkwardly.

Part of him hopes Thorin doesn't have a similar device for his other hand, too.

* * *

"Stay please," Fili had told him.

Later, when Bilbo had been mulling over his options, Balin had joined him. "Thorin has the makings of a great king."

"Of course he does," Bilbo had replied.

"Though he, too, is haunted by the same sickness that once drove his grandfather near madness," said Balin.

Bilbo fell silent. He remembered all too well the hard glint in Thorin's eyes, and the less than sane expression when the King had dangled him over the wall.

"Your presence might serve as a reminder," Balin stated.

They never spoke of this afterwards, and Bilbo did not look at Balin when he announced his decision to stay a bit longer. Instead, he watched a slight smile spread over Thorin's face, and felt he had done the right thing.

* * *

Only one bracelet joins the collection clinking around his left arm today. It's not even particularly heavy, though Bilbo always feels off balance when Thorin adjusts the bracelets clinking around his wrists.

Sometimes they remind him a little too much of shackles.

* * *

One evening Thorin visited his chambers.

"As you are staying, I took the liberty of commissioning a new wardrobe for you," the King said. Bilbo was about to proclaim this as unnecessary, but Thorin added, "You're a hero and my friend. You can't keep wearing cast-offs and children's clothes."

Bilbo did not argue.

The trousers were cut in the style Bilbo had preferred back in the Shire. The fabric, however, was exquisite and the hems inlaid with golden thread. Thorin produced a gem-stone studded belt in addition – admitting that the rags from their adventure had been used for measurement, even though Bilbo had lost some weight since.

His white shirt had been replaced by one made of a more silken material, and the golden stitching on the collar mirrored the patterns on the hems of his trousers. As well as the patterns he had seen on Thorin's coat. Bilbo refrained from commenting.

The waistcoat, however, was an exercise in decadence. And it was one of many – in colors ranging from shades of gold and yellow, over emerald green and blood red to outrageous combinations. Thorin picked a green one for Bilbo. The pattern on the brocade imitated the decorative carvings Bilbo had seen on the walls of Erebor's finest halls. Instead of brass buttons, this one's buttons are made from pure gold, and further inlaid with small emeralds.

It rested heavily on Bilbo's shoulders.

He did flinch when Thorin stepped behind his back, pulled on something and suddenly the fabric grew tight. Bilbo floundered and Thorin released the clasp with a chuckle. "This fabric won't rip," he said.

"Great," Bilbo replied, still catching his breath. He did in fact appreciate sturdy fabric; though he wasn't certain how he felt about decorative buckles on the back of his clothes becoming potentially dangerous.

The overcoat was even more extravagant. And instead of being the dark red Bilbo had preferred, it was held in the dark blue Thorin usually wore.

"It will tell people you belong with me," Thorin said.

Bilbo shivered. And wondered whether that made him part of Thorin's family or one of his possessions.

* * *

To his surprise, Thorin works the coat off his shoulders. When Bilbo attempts to slip out of it, Thorin stays his hand. Bilbo then remains seated, the coat at his elbows, and his movement restricted.

The pounding of his heart is loud in the silence of the treasure hall.

Thorin fastens a gold bracelet around his upper arm.

It's tight.

* * *

At one point Bilbo had wondered what to do with his time.

He had intended to help Ori out in the library or join Bombur in the kitchen – those were the things he could do and was familiar with. Fili, however, urged him onto a stone seat next to Thorin in Erebor's grand hall, announcing he would be serving as an advisor to the King.

Thorin had smiled fondly and given Bilbo a heavy golden chain that announced his new position.

* * *

Thorin pulls up the coat again, and caresses the necklaces – six, unless Bilbo has lost count – hung around the hobbit's neck. The weight is bothersome on any day, though Bilbo is beginning to feel that the shortest necklace is the most uncomfortable. Its pendant rests calmly in the hollow of his throat – the cool touch of metal welcome at times, choking at others.

Bilbo has seen collars made from gold, and the idea of wearing such a stiff, suffocating construction terrifies him. Today, however, that danger passes, as Thorin's hands slip up, past the heavy ear hangings and into his hair.

* * *

After being initially insecure, Bilbo found himself growing into the role of an advisor. At times he only needed to look at Thorin to make the King reconsider a decision – and to remind him that there was so much yet undiscovered wealth in Erebor that they could buy grain at slightly above-market prices, seeing as the farmers were struggling with unexpected floods.

Erebor has gold enough, but gold does not feed its inhabitants.

And Bilbo did constantly remind Thorin that his real treasure were his people.

* * *

There are already all sorts of gemstones and beads worked into Bilbo's hair. So this time Thorin connects them with delicate chains made of gold and metal, yet looking deceptively soft – like real thread.

When the King is finished, Bilbo's head is three times as heavy as before, and in the corner of his eye he sees a constant glitter. Thorin steps back and watches him with a satisfied hum.

His eyes are glazed.

"Beautiful," Thorin whispers.

He probably hasn't meant to say it out loud, so Bilbo doesn't comment. He does however wonder if Thorin was referring to him or the stones.

* * *

Nobody ever said it out loud, but Bilbo's role extended far beyond advisor. It's not merely his words that have steered Thorin clear of political disaster – Balin might have taken those duties to similar successes.

Bilbo presences in itself served as a reminder to Thorin. A reminder of the sickness preying on him – the one he had once already succumbed to.

However, with Thorin's eyes fixed on Bilbo covered in jewels and treasure, the hobbit wondered if he wasn't just a replacement for the treasure. Instead of obsessing over the Arkenstone, Thorin now looked at him with the same gleam in his eyes.

* * *

A fixation, a dress-up doll that is what he is, Bilbo admits to himself, when Thorin attaches another silver bracelet to his right arm. He has become another obsession for the King, and at times he has to wonder whether this isn't another form of madness.

Or if Thorin covering him in jewels isn't an attempt of turning him into a treasure.

However, according to Balin, this is not the dragon sickness. Thorin's obsession may not be healthy, but it doesn't distract him from ruling. And unlike the Arkenstone, Bilbo has an opinion – one that holds much sway over the King.

So when Fili gives Bilbo a pitying look and tells him he needn't put up with Thorin's whims, the hobbit tells him that he doesn't mind. As long as it helps to keep Thorin's mind grounded. As long as it makes him a good ruler.

As long as it protects all those people Bilbo has come to care about.

For that sake he doesn't mind being a possession.

_fin_

* * *

_So, well... if you have anything to say ... feel free to do so. :)_


End file.
